


Библия не лечит

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Smoking, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: "И дети эти, что поддались под влияние дьявола, соизволили пойти по скользкой тропе, приняв решение покориться сей шалости". Белый экран проектировал чёрно-белый убогий фильм на проигрывателе, и сама криво записанная озвучка заглушалась треском вращающихся виниловых дисков.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Библия не лечит

«И дети эти, что поддались под влияние дьявола, соизволили пойти по скользкой тропе, приняв решение покориться сей шалости». Белый экран проектировал чёрно-белый убогий фильм на проигрывателе, и сама криво записанная озвучка заглушалась треском вращающихся виниловых дисков.

Иван сидел среди остальных жителей приюта и пытался не заснуть, дабы в дальнейшем не получить плетью по затылку от сестёр. Проживёшь тут полгода, говорят, и привыкаешь к подобному высеру кинематографа по вечерам и учишься держать спину и шею ровно, сидя на скамье, но глаза закрывать и думать о чём угодно, но только не о том ужасе на экране, что промывает мозги и обычно снимается за бюджет подобных исправительных школ и активно выкупается монашками.

Иван уже второй раз приходил на марафон фильмов по четвергам, но уже сбился со счёта: здесь, как в тюрьме, быстро со счёта дней сбиваешься, так что просто так сказать он бы не смог: неделю он здесь или уже год.

Внезапно входную дверь в класс позади рядов скамей отпирают и с тихим ворчанием заталкивают одного из учеников, следом захлопнув единственный выход из врат Ада.

Парень, почесав затылок, проковылял до ряда, где сидел Иван. Заметив, что единственное свободное место осталось рядом с ним, юноша подвинулся, давая вошедшему резко опуститься на скамью с явным раздражением.

Все сидели молча: сзади сторожила сестра, читая очередную книгу из библиотеки, в которой кроме толстенных старых томов о Божьих заповедях можно найти разве что только справочник по биологии. Изредка женщина поднимала голову и осматривала, нет ли где кого, кто обернулся к окну или опустил голову, заснув.

— Дерьмо фильм, не так ли? — шепнул незнакомец Ивану на ухо. Русский дрогнул и осторожно перевел взгляд налево, где сидел недавно вошедший: свет от проектора отражался на очках, и тот смотрел куда-то сквозь экран, скривившись от отвращения, будто его сейчас вывернет наизнанку.

Фильм и правда был дерьмо, так что Иван еле заметно кивнул. Сидящий слева парень еле заметно ухмыльнулся.

После фильма все дети побрели в спальни, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Сестра поднялась со своего стула в углу класса и, зазвенев ключами, сама направилась к выходу, лениво позвав Ивана «Идём».

Новичкам немало достаётся, а особенно достаётся, когда «на его плечах висят десятки грехов что искупить требуется».

Парень спустился по лестнице в подвал, и за ним захлопнули дверь. Ключ повернулся в замке два раза, наконец оставляя Ивана одного на пару с прохладным матрасом на полу и несколькими мышами.

Вообще подвал, по словам других детей, был что-то вроде камеры пыток для каждого, типа «для особо буйных», так что эти стены повидали всех самых избранных сёстрами грешников, и те научились очень многому, а каждый раз практикуются всё по-новому: в матрасах прорезали карманы для пачек сигарет, за кирпичами скрывали маленькие записные книжки, на стенах углём писали послания и меж мешков с зерном прятали расшифровки. Традиция была: каждый оставлял придуманное послание углём где-нибудь на кирпиче незаметно и прятал расшифровку, чтоб найти трудно было, дабы следующий позже и сам мог время убить на разгадку предыдущего и сам продолжить цепочку. Ничем другим здесь заняться было невозможно, уснуть здесь — что добровольно отдаться на съедение крысам, что уже успели обучиться всем видам боевых искусств, в мышеловки не попадались и вообще заразу всякую переносили, так что Иван зажёг керосиновую лампу и принялся искать послание где-нибудь на кирпиче: на утро должен будет рассказать остальным, нашёл ли разгадку.

Наконец, найдя ещё свежий след угля на красном кирпиче в углу подвала, Иван присел на корты и принялся разглядывать какие-то замысловатые и закрученные символы. Говорят, обычно оставляют надписи по типу «Король умер да здравствует король» или «Казнить нельзя помиловать» ну и всякую прочую подобную чепуху, но расшифровывать всё равно интересно. Записная книжка за кирпичом была вся в заметках и попытках разгадать шифры, уже никто и не помнит, кто первый её там оставил.

В кухонном лифте послышался шорох и непонятный гул, а затем механизм принялся двигаться. Иван изогнул бровь и подошёл к лифту, подсвечивая изнутри: обычно кабину на ночь оставляли наверху и привязывали, чтобы особо буйные не пожелали через неё сбежать на кухню средь ночи, спустив с верхних этажей.

Когда кабина показалась на самом нижнем уровне подвала, Иван сдвинул брови в недоумении.

— Хэй, привет, — лукаво улыбнулся тот самый, с которым Ивану довелось смотреть дерьмовый фильм, высунув голову из кабины. — Новенький, а уже в подвал усадили?

— Я уже тут не первый день отсиживаюсь, — констатирует Иван. — А ты зачем свой зад притащил?

— Не шушукай тут, — блондин махнул рукой, чтобы Иван отошёл от кабины. Последний недоумевал, как юноша вообще умудрился туда влезть. — Тут же по ночам не только загадки разгадывают. Мало кто знает, но есть труба старая сточная, которую сёстры обычно грудами мешков закидывают, мало кто хочет их разгребать.

Иван обернулся: он сразу заметил эту кучу, как только его подтолкнули сюда первый раз. Сил точно не хватит, чтобы разгрести её самому за ночь.

— Я думал, сегодня сюда Антонио притащат, видимо, расписание наказаний сменили. Всё же я надеюсь, сил у тебя хватит на то, чтобы пару часов подышать свежим воздухом.

— Если отсюда есть выход, почему никто отсюда не сбежал? — снова насупился Иван, наблюдая, как новый знакомый нащупывал один из кирпичей, а затем, отыскав, вытащил содержимое и положил в карманы.

— Зачем? Этот гнилой приют застрял в средневековом посёлке, отсюда не сбежишь нормально, разве что несколько километров без остановки вдоль трассы бежать, закинув язык за плечо. Вдобавок заметит кто-то из местных: тогда вообще крестил на лбу рисуй, они тебя будут готовы заживо на костре сжечь.

Иван с досадой скривил губы и кивнул.

— Тебя как?

— Альфред, — гордо провозгласил парень, задвинув кирпич-заначку обратно. — Меня тут все сёстры терпеть не могут, убить прям готовы, но на них за это в суд подадут, так что терпят, как могут. Ладно, хватит языком трепать, чем быстрее эту кучу растолкаем, тем скорее можно будет вдохнуть кислорода, который не пропитан святым маслом или что у них там вообще.

— Кто тут из нас ещё языком треплет, — возмутился русский и сдвинул первый мешок, что был с него ростом.

Вообще работа затянулась часа на полтора, учитывая, что все силы уходили лишь на перетаскивание мешков, лишними фразами особо не кидались. Наконец Альфред отодвинул очередной мешок для того, чтобы в отверстие широкой трубы можно было пролезть.

— Идём, устроим наш личный «Побег из Шоушенка».

Альфред пополз на четвереньках первым, и Иван, окинув взглядом подвал, полез следом.

Ржавая труба дико воняла стоковой водой, лужи покрылись сверху слоем мха, что делало картину больше похожей на болото, хотя не настолько глубокое и густое, чтобы даже сильно запачкать обувь.

Выбравшись на свежий воздух, Альфред удовлетворительно потянулся, и, когда Иван вылез следом, первый наклонился обратно к трубе и крикнул «Иисус сосёт!» куда-то вглубь заброшенного стока, и звуковые волны утонули в глубинах ржавчины, отбивая от своих стен слова пронзительным эхом.

— Ты читал «Побег из Шоушенка»? — внезапно даже для себя спросил Иван.

— Читать люблю жуть, только не то, что можно в этой дыре найти, — кивнул Альфред в сторону трубы, что вела к зданию пансионата, а затем вынул из кармана самокрутку и зажигалку. — Будешь?

— Буду, — кивнул Иван и зажал сигарету между зубов, затем щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. — Так если вроде не тупой, чего сюда отправили?

— Я гей, — пожал плечами Альфред, опираясь о дерево. — Родители однажды застукали, как я сосусь с парнем одним, подумали, что мне тут помогут.

— Люди — биомусор, — заключил для себя русский, затем поперхнувшись: давно не курил.

— Ты же вроде из приюта трудолюбия недалеко отсюда? — Альфред зажал сигарету губами и пытался зажечь зажигалку, но та всё не поддавалась, видимо, отслужив не первое поколение.

— Перевели.

— М-м, — задумчиво протянул юноша, затем подняв взгляд от зажигалки, психанув и бросив в кусты. Безо всякого стеснения подошёл к Ивану и прижал свою сигарету к уже горящей у русского, чтобы на его собственной зажёгся еле заметный огонёк, который тут же разошелся горящим оранжевым на кончике самокрутки. — Чего так?

— Я поджёг приют.

Альфред тут же поперхнулся дымом, выпуская его изо рта. Иван отвернулся и попытался смахнуть его со своего лица, сморщившись.

— Так тебя трястись надо, чувак, — наконец откашлялся Альфред, затем снова сделал попытку затянуться.

Иван вздохнул и поднял голову на небо, скрещивая руки на груди и наблюдая за вздымающимся ядовитым дымом. Затем вынул сигарету изо рта и выдохнул тонкой струйкой с наслаждением.

— Звезда падает.

Альфред тоже поднял голову.

— Успел загадать, чтобы эта дыра тоже сгорела к чертям?

Иван кивнул и потушил окурок, бросив на землю к ещё куче таких же, что выкурились несколько раньше.

— Хочешь присоединиться к сожжению во имя дьявола? — саркастично улыбнулся русский.

— Погоди, — Альфред полез в кусты и раздобыл ранее выброшенную зажигалку. — Пока что у нас есть только сломанная зажигалка и желание съебаться отсюда.

Иван перехватил из рук американца орудие огня.

— Этого будет достаточно, — пробурчал он и прокрутил пару раз колёсико зажигалки. На его кончике вспыхнул тусклый огонёк.


End file.
